


Uncertain

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Kissing, Love, M/M, R6S - Outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: Jordan got called in to help Ash figure out what was going on in the town of Truth or Consequences, New Mexico.He wanted to leave unnoticed, but Jack wasn't going to let that happen.





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a little Pulse/Thermite. Here ya go. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Based on the outbreak event, specifically how Ash asked for Thermite to be sent in.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye again, huh?"

 

Thermite jerked upwards from where he was bent over, the back of his head connecting with the desk above him in a resounding _thud_. Letting out a little hiss of pain the American reached up to vigorously rub at the sore spot before turning to glare back over his shoulder at the intruder.

 

"No," Thermite finally responded, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt. "I was going to say-"

 

A finger pressed against his lips, effectively cutting him off as Pulse shook his head. "You weren't. You were going to bugger off without a word, leave me here to stew about whether or not you would ever come back, and then act like its a big joke when you do." The taller American answered, voice slightly hurt. "You always do that Jordan, and I'm sick of never knowing when you're accepting side missions without letting me know. At least give me time to prepare for it."

 

Thermite sighed softly as he reached a hand up to run through his hair. "This was sudden. I only just heard about it." He answered calmly, Pulse's shoulders slumping slightly. "And telling me you were going wasn't the first thing on your mind? I don't care if you take the missions, Jordan. I care about at least getting a goodbye."

 

Staring up at his partner, Thermite's lips curled slightly. "I don't like goodbyes." He finally responded, leaning closer for a kiss, but Pulse's hand on his chest pushed him back. "Don't try and get all sweet on me now. I'm mad at you."

 

Thermite laughed at Pulse's tone, the taller frowning deeply in disapproval. "I find nothing about this funny," he stated, obviously becoming annoyed as Thermite shook his head. "I just love you is all... I refuse to believe that every time we leave I might not see you again," the dark-haired American answered, sobering. "When I leave, it's with every intention that I'm coming back. No reason for goodbyes."

 

Pulse exhaled loudly. "But that's not how the world works, Jordan. That's not how the enemy works, and this enemy is not one Earth knows." The bald soldier stated softly, shaking his head. "One of these days, I'm afraid that you won't come back, and I never would've had the chance to say goodbye. Thanks to Ash I at least get to make sure of it this time if not others."

 

"Ash told you?" Thermite questioned, turning away from his lover to continue packing his bag.

 

"She's the only one to have thought to it seems," came the answer from somewhere behind, Thermite chuckling.

 

There was a long pause.

 

"Are you scared?" Pulse questioned suddenly, Thermite pausing midway to placing a clean shirt into the bag, heart sinking slightly. _Yes. Yes he was afraid._ "No." He finally answered, voice somehow remaining firm and certain.

 

"That's not what your heart is saying."

 

Thermite turned to look over his shoulder, brows furrowed as he watched Pulse, the taller male's sunglasses pushed up to sit atop his head as he stared back.

 

"That's because of you," Thermite stated, standing to push the HB-5 Cardiac Sensor away. "Y'know me. I'm not afraid."

 

The two men stared at one another for a few moments, Pulse finally letting out a soft sigh. "But I _am_ , Jordan."

 

The soft admittance reminded Thermite of his boyfriend's need for assurance that everything was alright, that nothing was going to happen to him.

 

Thermite smiled faintly as he reached up to grasp the back of Pulse's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It was gentle but spoke of their commitment and love to one another, Thermite's eyes closing as Pulse's lips parted to allow him in. They kissed for several moments, the world around them almost dying away completely before they pulled away, foreheads touching as they relished the closeness.

 

"Promise me you'll come back." Pulse murmured softly, eyes still shut.

 

Studying his lover for a few moments, Thermite took in the sense of peace, of acceptance, radiating from the other. "I promise, Jack. Nothing's gonna happen to me, to us, ever. Before you know it, I'll be back." The dark-haired man responded quietly, leaning up to place a light kiss to the other's lips. "You're not gonna lose me."

 

Reluctantly pulling away from the taller soldier, Thermite leaned down to pick up the bag from the floor, heaving it over his shoulder before turning back. Again the two men stared at one another in silence, a form of unspoken reassurance passing between them before Thermite turned to leave the tent, Pulse reaching out to grab his shoulder.

 

"I love you, Jordan."

 

Shutting his eyes briefly, Thermite tried to ignore the way his mind screamed at him to stay. They were soldiers, and he was needed. If he and Pulse didn't do their jobs, people were going to die. When his eyes opened there was the threat of a tear spilling over as he half-turned towards the other man. "I love you too, Jack."

 

With that said, Thermite turned away and left the tent.

 

There was only one thing certain about this mission, and that was that for the first time, he had no idea if he would be able to keep his promise.


End file.
